lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kash-Nar
Kash-Nar was a Dragon during the Age of Strife and Age of Settling, a servant of Rufar the Terrible and antagonist of the forces of men, dwarves and elves. History Early life Kash-Nar was concieved in the heights of the Blue Mountains, the son of an unknown father and a mother whos only child, throughout her long existence, was Kash-Nar, due to her near sterility. After discovering of the sterility of his mate, Kash-Nar's father left her, travelling deeper into the Blue Mountains to seek out a younger, and more beautiful mate, leaving Kash-Nar to be raised by his mother. Upon hatching from his egg, it soon became clear that Kash-Nar had the power of his father, his muscles, wings and talons being developed so well, and at such a young age. This power was soon apparent once more in him, as he was able to sustain himself physically after only a year, despite having no Dragon contact. As the Dwarves began to delve deeper into the Blue Mountains, the relatively rare Dragons had been forced to move deeper into the mountains, or face extinction, and there were very few left in the part in which Kash-Nar and his mother inhabited, the two of them being almost the last of the Dragons. After the betrayal of Kash-Nar's father, his mother had become even weaker than she had been, and was facing a psychological state of deterioration, collapsing into herself psychologically, and Kash-Nar was never much cared for, and often forced to care for himself, hunting for himself amidst the Blue Mountains from a very early age, and feeding off the plants below before that. When he was 8 years old, very young for a Dragon, Kash-Nar's mother left him too, leaving him to fend for himself and, despite spending three weeks wandering the mountains, crying and weeping for his mother, he never saw her again. Being left in the harsh Blue Mountains, with threat from the Dwarves at almost every moment, wasn't a good position for a young, baby Dragon, and he was open to much capture, as he was unable to breathe flame yet, that ability coming when a Dragon was around 16, and only able to fly for a limited amount of time, leaving him open to attack from both the predators of the Blue Mountains, and the Dwarves. Eventually, at the age of 10, Kash-Nar, whilst hunting for food, encountered a part of Dwarves, who were moving steadily northwards, and they took him for a threat, and captured him with the help of the holy dragon, Bakhira and also his friend, Ral'Kafeel , to take back to their mines. Prisoner of the Dwarves The Dwarves chained Kash-Nar with manacles and chains of iron, and caged him behind bars from which he couldn't escape. Being of a cruel nature, they taunted him mercilessly on the way back to their mines, dangling scraps of food just out of his reach. As with all Dragons, Kash-Nar had the ability to understand all of the tongues of Middle Earth, and he understood the Dwarves taunts perfectly, further compounding his misery and sorrow at himself. When the Dwarves finally reached their mines, Kash-Nar was further south than he had ever been in his life, and he was taken forth before the Lord of the Dwarves of the Blue Mountains of that time, Bek Urron, High Lord of the Dwarves of the Blue Mountains. Being of a cruel and sadistic nature, Bek Urron had Kash-Nar put in a cage in his hall, where guests and envoys could see him, and where Urron could see him and taunt him, gaining sadistic pleasure from this. Far from home and imprisoned, Kash-Nar faced only a life of misery. Ral' Kafeel left for Rivendell after completing his mission. Bakhira, who still guarding Kash-Nar, not bear to see one of his kind being treated like that and then asked Bek Urron to free Kash-Nar and let himself guarding Kash-Nar, but Bakhira's request were being rejected, causing Bakhira to rise in anger and leave, promising he would not help Bek Urron if Kash-Nar escaped. Many travellers had an audience with Bek Urron, and Kash-Nar was the subject of many peoples watching, being forced to dance for these travellers, on pain of physical beatings. Yet Kash-Nar, indirectly, was the saviour of his species as, being already as tall as the Dwarves, despite being just 10 years old, the Dwarves estimated the numbers of the Dragons of the Blue Mountains to be far larger than they actually were and, for a time, the Dwarves stopped their delving deep into the mountains, and stopped their travelling. Kash-Nar has little social contact with the Dwarves, and he had no friends or acquaintances, yet he still had a resolve to continue onwards with his life. His imprisonment by the Dwarves had nurtured inside of him a great hate of the Dwarves, and one that would remain inside of him for the rest of his life. At the age of 14, Kash-Nar began to grow by quite some way, and the Dwarves were forced to make his cage larger, or face his death or breaking out. Despite harboring no love for him, the Dwarves kept Kash-Nar around as a sort of exotic pet to show off, despite their fear of him. Yet the Dwarves weren't familiar with Dragon biology and, despite muzzling him for the first year, for fear of him breathing fire, they soon thought that Kash-Nar couldn't breathe fire, not that he was too young too, and the muzzle was discarded. Kash-Nar still grew even more, his powerful physique growing even stronger, until he learnt to breathe flame, at the age of 16. At this time, Bek Urron was hosting a large feast in his halls, with many guests from far away provinces, and Kash-Nar used this to break out of the cage, his muscles having grown by a considerable amount, and he used flame to kill, or keep at bay, the forces of the Dwarves, before taking revenge on them. Choosing not to just leave, Kash-Nar routed the Dwarves and their guests, massacring huge numbers of them, until the Dwarves fled down small tunnels, deep underground, where Kash-Nar could not follow. Yet Kash-Nar had managed to capture Bek Urron and three of his main antagonists, and he left the Dwarf mines, flying over the mountains to make a lair, and to take revenge on the Dwarves who he held in his claws. A free Dragon After fleeing the mine, Kash-Nar headed westwards, rather than deeper into the mountains, to seek a place from where he could direct his numerous attacks upon the Dwarves from, and loot their palaces, whilst murdering their population. Alone, Kash-Nar was still a huge threat to the Dwarves, and continued his quest of revenge. His oppression of the Dwarves forced them to remain in their mountains more and more, refraining from coming out into the open air as much, and keeping to their mines and holds in the mountains, in mine shafts so deep that Kash-Nar was unable to get to them. As the years passed, Kash-Nar grew fat off the Dwarves, and rich off looting their plunder, stockpiling it in a mountain, west of the Dwarves and overlooking the valley in which their mine was situated. As the years passed, Kash-Nar had eventually been oppressing the Dwarves for five years, when they had enough. A small team of Dwarves crept past Kash-Nar and into the realm beyond, until they reached out of the Blue Mountains and to the flat lands that lay beyond. In the marsh land that lay at the bases of teh Blue Mountains, there were small colonies of men living there off the land, in poor, economically challenged settlements. When the Dwarves came upon them, they filled them woth dreams of riches and glory, and promised them a share of the loot if they would assist in driving Kash-Nar from their lands. The men agreed, and they set forth in great numbers to assail Kash-Nar. Whilst this force made its way northwards, the Dwarves, hoping it would not be for much longer, barricaded themselves deep into the mountain, where Kash-Nar would have no chance of reaching them, and waited. Whilst Kash-Nar wasted energy torching the mine shafts with no real effect, the host from the South moved its way northwards, to challenge Kash-Nar. When they reached the valley, they attacked him mountain and, caught by surprise, the large numbers drove him from his mountain and his loot, and away into the valleys beyond. Whilst the host pursued him, and tried to drive him as far from the mountain as they could, whilst the Dwarves who had hidden inside the mines moved to put defensive systems inside the valley. When the host finally gave up pursuing Kash-Nar, and returned, Kash-Nar got there ahead of them, and massacred huge numbers of them before the valley, while the rest fled. However, when he reached the valley once more, the deed had been done; the Dwarves from inside the mines had put ballista and fire-hurling emplacements all around the valley, to hold Kash-Nar away, should he return. Whilst the host returned back to the lands from where they had came, Kash-Nar went westwards, in a great rage. Category:Articles by Darth tom Category:Males Category:Dragons